


Of puppies and forever

by albalonga99



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: Harry decides to give James puppy for his birthday.





	Of puppies and forever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven`t written anything in a very long time but I fell in love with the crazy that is Hollyoaks and especially James Nightingale and his insane chemistry with Harry Thompson. I`m shocked there is so few fanfiction about them because seriously - they share one stare and there is more sexual tension than they have with people they have/are in the actual relationship with. So here is a little ficlet I wrote just because. :)  
> English is not my first language. All the mistakes are mine.  
> Don`t like Jarry - don`t read!  
> Bari the puppy https://data.whicdn.com/images/28191974/large.jpg

You see it`s James Nightingale`s birthday in a few days. Big, round number. Not that many know that number. And those who do keep mum afraid of James` wrath. Harry actually knows the number because he has seen James` passport when they went on vocation last spring. And though James` tries his best to seem indifferent Harry knows James by now. Knows very well. He might even say intimate. James is afraid. Afraid of getting old, losing his touch, losing his looks... Harry completely disagrees because James Nightingale is and always will be the smartest, most confident and hottest bastard in the room wherever he goes because like fine expensive wine he only gets better with time.

It`s new. Them. Together. Really together. Committed, monogamous and even living together. They have lived together before. Or rather Harry stayed at James` when he had nowhere else to go. But now for almost a month they really do live together. They both chose this house. Both their names on the lease. Big step. And they fuck up. Of course they do. James just wants to help but Harry has a tough time accepting that help especially if it`s in the form of money. They have had long shouting matches about this, backs-and-forths. But they have come so far. Harry`s back in university studying hard so he can make something of himself. Earn his own money. Even though James was strongly against it Harry managed to convince him to let Harry work half-time at James` law firm. Just some paperwork, nothing major. But Harry needs this for his dignity, needs to be able to pay for groceries with his own money at least sometimes. Needs to be able to buy presents for James on Christmas. Or on his birthday. Like now.

But here is a tricky part. What to buy to the man for his 40th birthday if said man has everything and can buy himself anything that he desires. The closer James` birthday date is coming the more nervous Harry gets. He needs a perfect present! And when he`s close to hysterics he sees a woman walking two dogs – one of them the cutest little puppy Harry has ever seen. And Harry has found the perfect present!

Everyone and their mom say that it`s a bad idea. James loves the order, loves the cleanliness. And what could be messier than a puppy? But Harry refuses to listen to them. James has a heart. Big heart that wants to and is able to give so much love. Harry knows this first hand. And it`s impossible to not fall in love with the little fluff ball. He`s a Pembroke welsh corgi. He doesn`t have name yet and it will be up to James to name him. And Harry just can`t wait for James` birthday to finally give him his present.

But as days go Harry gets more and more insecure about his present. What if James hates it? What if James hates dogs? What if James makes Harry take it to the shelter? What if James doesn`t want to have a pet? Or doesn`t want to own a pet together with Harry…

“Son,” Tony repeats. “Do you really wanna do this? It`s James nightingale we`re talking here. The most self-absorbed bastard I have ever met. It will end in disaster! I`m telling you! Do you really thing that that man is able and willing to own a dog?”

“Dad…”

“No, listen to me. Pet is a big commitment. Owning dog together with someone is almost like having a child together. And I know you. You will love that animal like he is your child. You are already half way there. And what will happen when you two will break up? Ah? What will happen then? I bet that bastard won`t let you keep the dog just to spite. And then that dog will suddenly disappear and you will never see it again…”

Harry stops listening at the words “break up”. Will they break up? He never thought of that possibility since they started this relationship thing between them. Not even for a second. But it is a possibility, isn’t it? Major possibility considering their track record so far. What if James gets bored with Harry? What if he loses interest, finds “new toys to play with”… (Just remembering those words James said to him so much time ago makes Harry cold. Makes him hurt. And he wasn`t even in love with James then. There was something. Even then there was this current between them. But now when Harry is irrevocably gone on James… Just imagining that James could say those words again makes Harry sick.)

He`s such an idiot! Of course buying a puppy is a big mistake. No, James won`t even wait. He will probably break up with Harry right away when he sees the puppy. Run for the hills and never look back at silly little Harry and his stupid romantic gestures.

James find Harry like that. Hunched shoulders, bowed had, sitting on their living room sofa. Almost trembling.

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry, James. I`m such an idiot. I`m so sorry.” There are tears in Harry’s eyes.

James is worried. It`s his birthday tomorrow. He was so happy on his way home. He was coming home this his lover. His partner. His beloved. Not even caring about the big number. Just happy about spending his birthday with Harry. Preferably in bed. But out of it will do as well. Because he likes being with Harry. Like cooking with Harry, likes watching Countdown with Harry. Likes just sitting in the sofa next to Harry while Harry does his homework. Even likes cleaning the mess Harry leaves in their home because Harry always helps cleaning even without James having to ask him.

When he sees Harry like that, repeating those words “I`m sorry”, so many scenarios pass through his head. But overlying thought is – whatever he has done I will do anything in my power to make it better. I’ll lie, I`ll cheat, I’ll scheme, I`ll kill to make whatever has happened with Harry go away.

“Harry! Sweetheart, look at me.” James cradles Harry`s face in his hands, lifting his head up, making him look at James.

Tears are running over Harry`s cheeks. James` heart breaks.

“Whatever it is just tell me and I promise I will find a way to make it better. Just tell me, sweetheart.”

Through sobs Harry finally manages: “I got you a puppy.”.

And… what the fuck? James was expecting something along the lines of “I cheated” or “I killed”. But “I got a puppy.”

“What?”

“I`m an idiot. I know. I`m sorry. I understand that it`s too much. To soon. And it`s stupid. And childish. But I can still return it. I`m so sorry James. It`s just… it`s your birthday… And I wanted to give you something special. But I can`t afford much. And then there was a puppy… And I thought… I don`t even know what I was thinking… I promise I won`t do such a stupid thing again.” Harry babbles.

“Where is he?” James interrupts.

“What?” Harry is confused.

“Or is it a she? The puppy?”

Harry is even more confused.

“You really wanna know?”

“Of course I want to know! It`s my birthday present, isn`t it? So where is she?” James is looking around their living room as if expecting to see a dog suddenly appear in some corner.

“He… he`s still at his previous owner. I`m suppose to get him tomorrow morning. I planned to sneak out early and surprise you…”

“So it`s a he? Is he small? Big? Do we need to go shopping? He needs food. And other things. We should go to that big pet centre. Buy all the things he needs and then go get him. You said you are suppose to get him tomorrow but can we bring him home today?”

Harry is so shocked that he just nods his head and lets excited James drag him out their house and into James` BMW.

They buy the most expensive stuff the pet shop has to offer because according to James Nightingale “you don`t let me spoil you so at least I can spoil our baby”. And that even before James has even met the puppy…

James names the dog Bari. (“For Bari, Italy, first city we went to together… I liked it there. We should go again when you have school break. I believe the villa we rented allowed pets… You want to go to Bari, Bari? Yes you do, boy!”)

After hours of playing in the backyard Bari finally falls asleep and James makes Harry talk. And Harry confesses: “What if we break up? What happens to Bari then?”

James looks down at little pup sleeping on his lap and moving his fluffy paws in his sleep. James thinks for a moment then looks up at Harry and says:

“Well, dear, the only option is for us not to break up. Ever.”

And Harry cries for a whole different reason.

Next morning James wakes up with Harry`s head pillowed on his right shoulder and Bari pressed to his left side.

“Well, I guess I have two puppies now. Happy birthday to me.” He says to himself and goes back to sleep.


End file.
